Even with the ability to purchase goods and services without cash (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, electronic fund transfers), cash is still a common means to pay for many purchases. Coins are commonly returned to a customer of a point-of-sale (POS) transaction. A customer purchases goods and services, presents the merchant with an amount of cash, and the cash in excess of the cost of the goods and services is returned to the customer in the form of change. Depending on the amount of change due, the change may comprise bills and/or coins.
Providing coins to customers can be problematic. Change must be counted correctly and handed to the customer. In situations where the customer or merchant is rushed or occupied with other tasks, such as when a customer is more focused on the placement of food and drinks securely in their vehicle after purchasing such items at a drive-up window, the coins may be problematic.
Handling coins or any currency provides an opportunity for error and theft. Customers who are “short changed” as a result of error or theft by a merchant or employee of the merchant may never complain but, instead, discontinue business with the merchant. Similarly, merchants who provide an overage of change to a customer may spend more time determining if an error actually exists and addressing the error, than what the error actually cost. POS transactions often involve providing change to a customer as well as other items (e.g., bills, receipts, purchased items). The merchant and customer may then fumble with coins, which in turn, may distract the customer and/or merchant and cause higher value items to be mishandled or inadvertently omitted from the transaction.